Los Sacrificios Humanos de Alicia
by Cadence3000
Summary: "Alguna vez existió un sueño…Nadie sabía quién lo había creado, era realmente un sueño muy pequeño… Este pequeño sueño pensó: "no quiero desaparecer, ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que la gente me sueñe?"… estuvo pensando mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente tuvo una idea: "hare que la gente venga a mi… y ellos crearan mi mundo…" "


**Los Sacrificios Humanos de Alicia…**

" _Alguna vez existió un sueño…Nadie sabía quién lo había creado, era realmente un sueño muy pequeño… Este pequeño sueño pensó: "no quiero desaparecer, ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que la gente me sueñe?"… estuvo pensando mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente tuvo una idea: "hare que la gente venga a mi… y ellos crearan mi mundo…" "_

La primera Alicia, era dueña de un restaurante, su nombre original era Trixie Sting, y se decía que tenía mal carácter según los empleados. Trataba muy mal a la gente, hasta que un día…empezó a soñar con aquel pequeño sueño…

La Primera Alicia era una mujer con valor

Empuñando una espada llego hasta aquel país

Destruyo todo lo que en su camino obstruyo

Y un sendero de sangre a su paso dejo…

Esa Alicia atrapada en el bosque se quedo

Y fue encarcelada por sus terribles pecados

El camino de sangre que ella construyo

Fue una prueba de que el terror ella sembró…

Un día una pareja iba caminando y encontró un camino de sangre, que los llevo a un bosque donde estaba el cuerpo de la mujer mutilado, y sus partes colgando de los arboles. En su boca tenía una carta del as de espadas que decía "Alicia".

La segunda Alicia fue de un joven cantante que trabajaba en bares locales. Su nombre era Eli Shane, sus compañeros de banda no lo llegaron a encontrar un buen día. Ya que esa noche anterior… empezó a soñar con aquel pequeño sueño…

La segunda Alicia era alguien brillante

Su canto angelical cautivaba a aquel país

Su sueño era dominar todo el mundo

Al final la locura su mente invadió

Presumía tanto su talento de cantar

Que un desquiciado quiso con su vida acabar

En su tumba una rosa roja floreció

Y así fue como su triste vida termino…

El día siguiente el dueño del bar donde ellos frecuentaban cantar fue a abrir por el día y encontraron su cuerpo.

Sus cuerdas vocales habían sido arrancadas y en su mano estaba la carta de diamantes que decía "Alicia".

El tercer asesinato fue a una joven de 19 llamada Cadence Frozen, y ella era muy querida y admirada entre sus compañeros. Ella quería ser diseñadora de ropa. Una semana antes de su graduación, desapareció….

La tercera Alicia era una niña con suerte

Ella era la más hermosa en aquel país

Engaño a muchas personas por el poder

Pues de aquel lugar quería todo poseer

El sueño de esta joven era gobernar

Y a todo el mundo con su encanto controlar

Mas un día su belleza desapareció

Loca se volvió y su reino desvaneció

Días después, la encontraron, esta también mutilada y sostenía la carta de trébol que decía "Alicia". También había una nota que decía "haha! Ella vivirá eternamente"

La cuarta y quinta Alicia fueron dos gemelos, la imprudente hermana mayor llamada Blaze Infurnus y el inteligente hermano menor llamado Burpy Infurnus. Casi nunca peleaban, y al menor lo adelantaron de grado… hasta que un día… ambos tuvieron el mismo sueño….

Dos pequeños caminaban por el bosque

Porque en este momento es hora del te

Los han invitado al gran palacio real

A jugar cartas y a algo más…

La historia del final de los gemelos

Con curiosidad viajan por aquel país

Exploraron minuciosamente el lugar

Hasta que no existió ya nada que observar

La valiente hermana mayor

Y su sabio hermano menor

A la primera Alicia ellos se quisieron acercar…

 _En el sueño…_

 _Blaze se iba acercando hacia la perilla hasta que…._

 _¿ah?-sintió que le tocaron el hombro y vio que no se trataba más que su hermano Burpy…. Pero estaba diferente, parecía… endemoniado.- ¿Qué haces? Espera AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…..- no se escucho mas si grito ya que… a había muerto…_

Pero este sueño aun no va a finalizar

[ _Porque…_ ]

Aun siguen vagando por aquel triste lugar…

Una mañana los encontraron a los dos muertos en sus camas, estos habían sido envenenados mientras dormían. Hoy en día solo queda vivo su padre, puesto a que la madre se suicido un año después. El padre está muy grave y medicado debido a la depresión. Aun que lo que ustedes no saben es que esta historia… _**es verdadera….**_

 **Hola! Esto es una recompensa ya que en mi otro especial de Halloween, me quede sin ideas (además nadie voto para la canción D':) bueno, se que está muy tarde publicado, lo que pasa es que en Noviembre tengo muchas pruebas de lapso, y no me da tiempo de ni ver la computadora: / no se preocupen, subiré el siguiente cap. de ¿Quién soy en verdad? Como en diciembre amentándolo mucho, bueno eso es todo así que**

 **Bye**

 **PSD: ¿Quién ha visto mi pagina En Facebook? Y la historia es de pana que verdad**


End file.
